Random Royed
by fullmetal 4eva
Summary: Okay, I'm not sure how many there will be. fluff, yaoi, I admit there have been too many royed drabble collections, but I had to put in my two cents
1. Trampoline!

Well here we go! I'm not sure how many drabbles I'll make. Probably only a few. My writing style is a little different than you might be used to so don't review if you have nothing nice to say! Thanks-fullmetal ; )

Ed was sitting on the couch reading a new alchemy book he picked up at the new refurbished library. He sighed and looked out the window. It was late afternoon. Right about the time Roy would come home.

He had said the might be late that night, he had to do some errands but wouldn't tell Ed what they were when he asked.

Suddenly Roy burst through the door almost giving Ed a heart attack!

"You bastard Colonel!" Ed yelled trying to get a hold of himself. "Why did you just do that?"

Roy laughed at Ed's enraged face and then gave a wide grin. "Come with me!" he said picking up Ed and rushing outside.

"Put me down you bastard!" he screamed struggling in Roy arms. Roy only laughed more and brought him into the backyard before setting Ed on his feet.

Ed was about to ask Roy what the hell was going on when Roy left Ed who was staring dumbfounded and began to jump on a trampoline.

"What's that?"

"What you've never seen a trampoline?" Ed must have been on one when he was child right?

"No" Roy forgot Ed never had much of a childhood.

"Well, come on then!" Roy said jumping more. "It's fun!"

"Roy you're so immature, and I really don't want to break my neck today, or any day for that matter." he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on Ed! Anyways I got this net, so even a shrimp like you couldn't get hurt." Ed growled at this statement, "Please Ed. Even you aren't too grown up to have a little fun with me?" Ed smiled a bit at this and ran towards Roy to join him.

Turns out Roy was right, trampolines were fun. ; )

I will add more drabbles! XD


	2. Blanket

**Thank you, for your reviews! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! My internet wasn't working. Here's another drabble, I'll do my best to update but I can't promise anything, I just have a lot of schoolwork. I don't think this as good as the first on but I couldn't leave you guys hanging! **

**Blanket!**

The raven haired man woke up groggy, and resistant to get up from his warm bed. The blanket was so warm and comfy. Roy decided to sleep in a little bit, and looked outside the window. It was snowing, and heavily too. Why was he so warm then? 'I don't remember putting on the winter blanket yet.

Suddenly the blanket started to move! Roy froze with fear. Comforters were not supposed to move, Roy knew this from for a fact. But then he realized it wasn't the blanket that was moving, it was something underneath it.

Cautiously the Colonel lifted up the blanket only to see a small blonde clinging to him. Roy smiled slightly before saying softly "Hey there, so what exactly are you doing in my bed?" He brought himself to an upright position and gathered his little lover into his arms.

The blonde boy lifted his head from the older man's chest "Mnf" Ed yawned. After realizing where he was he said "I missed you, so came see you. But you were asleep" a pout formed on his face. "I was tired so I came in bed with you. I'm sorry, I'll leave now." He tried to get up and out of the older man's arms.

Roy frowned "What are you talking about and why are you sorry?" Roy chuckled now pulling Ed into an embrace. "I was just surprised silly." Smiling Ed let out a happy sigh before falling back to sleep. "And anyways," Roy whispered "I couldn't just let my new blanket get up and walk away." Nuzzling Ed's neck Roy went to sleep, Hawkeye could wait a day for all that paperwork to get done.

**Uhhg! This sucks so much! It's okay if your brutal, I didn't like this drabble.**

**-fullmetal4eva**


	3. Teddy Bear

Yes I have updated in ages but be happy for this : P

------

Roy got out of the cab, and sighed as he saw no lights were on in the house. This must mean Edward had already gone to bed, and after being gone for a month he really wanted to talk and catch up.

He made his way into the house and then changed in the bathroom. Roy creaked open the bedroom door, and silently made his to their bed. Roy peered at his lover to see him clutching something tightly in his arms. As Roy leaned over Edward he let out a small chuckle. The boy could be so adorable at times, for in his arms was a teddy bear Roy had brought home last Valentine's Day.

But he soon regretted the laugh as he saw Edward stir from his sleep. With sleepy eyes he looked up to Roy, and excitement soon replaced the drowsiness. In one quick movement Roy scooped up the blond and cradled him in his lap as Roy sat at the edge of the bed.

End snuggled into Roy's hug but then realized what he was holding and blushed a bit. When his boyfriend laughed Ed just looked up with a pout and said "I-I just get lonely when you're away…" Roy smiled and pecked a kiss on Ed's nose saying "Silly boy, teddy bears are never as good as the real things."

With that Roy took the bear from Ed, placed it on the bed side table, and slid Ed and himself under the covers.

Ed buried his head into Roy chest, and Roy heard a muffled "I missed you." Roy kissed Edward on the head before snuggling down and whispering "I missed you too love."

------

erm, is it just me or does it seemed rushed? Constructive criticism's okay

-fullmetal4eva


End file.
